Waves of Heaven
by MiggyMeista
Summary: Shinkenger One-shot. A conversation and training session between Ryuunosuke and Mako leads into something more. Please R


**Waves of Heaven: A Shinkenger fic by MiggyMeista**

Hello folks, I've become a fan of Super Sentai through some of my friends through work and school, and of course upon watching many of the series find it to be way more awesome than its Americanized adaptation Power Rangers and decided to do a brief one shot fic for the most recent series at the time, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger which is my overall second favorite series. The pairing here is Ryuunosuke and Mako because when I watched episode 4 of Shinkenger, I thought that they looked good together and decided to build on the chemistry I saw between them in that episode. I apologize for any instances where they may act OOC and also I do not own Super Sentai, it is property of the Toei company, anyways, enjoy.

* * *

It was a rather warm night at the Shiba mansion, surprisingly there were no Gedoshuu attacks that day giving the Shinkengers a rare day to relax or train at their leisure. However outside training was one lone figure, his cries echoed throughout the area of the mansion as he pushed his body to keep moving forward with his training. The man was slender in figure and had brown hair done in a almost feathered style as well as deep brown eyes. He was clothed in the traditional white samurai robe complete with navy blue hakama pants, white tabi socks, and wooden geta sandals. He swung his shinai furiously at the training dummy that lie in front of him letting out another loud yell upon striking it. No one seemed to complain about any noise that the man was making as he trained as they were used to it by now.

As the lone warrior continued on fully engrossed in refining his skills as a Shinkenger another figure exited the mansion and sat on the porch watching as the brown haired man did a side roll and leapt up into a upwards strike to the training dummy. The second person was a young woman that many would consider to be extremely attractive with long black hair cascading down her head all the way down to her chest and a set of brown eyes as deep as her male ally's. She was also clothed in the same clothing that her male counterpart was wearing, she smiled as she watched the man continue onward dilligently. The man paused for a moment and turned around to see his female ally watching him smiling, she looked dazzling as the moonlight reflected off of her. He reciprocated the smile and walked over to her.

"Mako, how long have you been watching me?" asked the man.

"Oh, long enough Ryuunosuke, you know I can see you're getting a lot stronger," replied Mako.

"Well, the recent Gedoshuu we've been facing have been a lot more resilient as of late, I feel I need to push myself even harder to protect the people as well as you guys," commented Ryuunosuke.

Mako Shiraishi, also known as ShinkenPink gazed at Ryuunosuke Ikenami, also known as ShinkenBlue, and nodded in agreement with what her companion had to say.

"I understand how you feel, there's so much that we're all fighting for, and the trials we're going through are in no way easy. I know you are eager to get back to performing kabuki like you loved to do before coming here," remarked Mako.

"Yes, and I'm aware you want to refine your cooking skills and be a great wife to someone, and I admire that you will not give up that dream, in fact, the last time you cooked for us, it was actually good, so good that Tono actually fainted," piped up Ryuunosuke as him and Mako laughed about the last part of Ryuunosuke's statement.

"Why thank you, the kuroko have been very helpful in giving me good cooking advice, in fact I'm thinking of making breakfast tomorrow for everyone," stated Mako.

"Oh really, what do you plan on making?" inquired Ryuunosuke.

"I thought about making pancakes, Chiaki has been bugging the kuroko to make some so I decided that tomorrow morning I'll surprise him with some," answered Mako.

"That actually sounds good, I look forward to it," said Ryuunosuke with enthusiasm, and Mako could tell just by the tone in his voice that he was being sincere. Mako took a look at her blue ally and saw his body glistening with sweat still fresh from his training, although she was aware of it before she thought to herself that Ryuunosuke was a very handsome man, even Kotoha had admitted to it. Although Chiaki had also pointed out that he was perhaps a little too overly emotional, that was a quality that ShinkenPink actually admired, the blue warrior seemed like someone that could use a caring soul in his life and Mako did not mind being that caring soul for him. Ryuunosuke turned to Mako and saw her eyes fixated on him and cocked his head in bewilderment.

"Is something wrong Mako, am I drooling or something?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"No, it's nothing. But I was wondering if you would mind me training with you for a while?" inquired Mako.

"Not at all, I'm open to the both of us refining our skills together," answered Ryuunosuke excitedly. Mako smiled again as she stood up from the porch at the same time as ShinkenBlue and grabbed a shinai as they headed back to the training area. As the two sparred with one another, it was quite a rush for both of them as they both were getting a really good workout. Mako parried a strike from Ryuunosuke and thrust her shinai forward only to have it deflected. As the training session went on for both of them, Mako thought to herself, "He's very dedicated to everything he does and his skills are almost equal to Takeru, I have no doubt in my mind that he will succeed in whatever he does with that determination." Mako then swung again at Ryuunosuke who rolled under the strike to Mako's back and delivered a quick swing to her vulnerable back, the pink female lost her balance and stumbled to the ground. The blue male immediately ran up to her and offered his hand to her quickly helping his pink ally up to her feet.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryuunosuke, his body dripping with sweat.

"I'm fine, I've dealt with worse," replied Mako, her body sweating just as heavily from the training session. Ryuunosuke took out his Shodophone and quickly conjured up a couple of glasses and filled them both with water and gave one to Mako.

"Arigato gozaimasu," said Mako as she took the glass from Ryuunosuke and promptly drank the water.

"You did really great back there Mako, there were a couple of instances where I thought you had me," commented Ryuunosuke as he took a sip from his glass allowing the cold liquid to cool his body.

"I expected nothing less from you Ryuunosuke, I really admire your dedication to being a samurai and I know you'll do great no matter what you pursue, in fact I plan to go watch all your kabuki performances after we defeat the Gedoshuu once and for all," piped up Mako. Ryuunosuke blushed at ShinkenPink's comment and chuckled lightly causing her to laugh as well. At that moment, Ryuunosuke gazed at Mako similarly to how she gazed at him earlier that night. Many men have said it on the Shinkengers' outings and ShinkenBlue could not help but notice that Mako was indeed a beautiful woman that any guy could consider themselves lucky to have. He immediately recalled the time she helped him overcome his homesickness early on in their adventures as Shinkengers and smiled brightly at the thought, Mako was indeed a caring woman which was something the blue male could not help but admire.

"What is it Ryuunosuke?" asked Mako.

"I was just thinking about how you helped me out when I was homesick. I'm grateful for what you did, and I realize if you were that dedicated to helping me, not only are you a great samurai, but I know you will be wonderful wife to whoever is lucky enough to claim your heart," answered Ryuunosuke.

Now it was Mako's turn to blush, as her cheeks flushed red, she gazed into Ryuunosuke's brown eyes and at that moment, ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink realized something that had been hidden due to their hectic lives as Shinkengers but was now coming crystal clear to them that night, that they were falling for one another. Mako loved Ryuunosuke's dedication to everything he did and Ryuunosuke loved Mako's caring nature and they knew that they would stop at nothing to protect one another from what may try to harm them.

"I think I may have found someone who already has claimed by heart," said Mako wrapping her arms lightly around Ryuunosuke and pulling him close to her.

"Eh?" inquired Ryuunosuke obviously stunned by Mako's forwardness with him.

"Kiss me Ryuu-san," said Mako in a sweet yet commanding tone. Not wanting to disappoint, Ryuunosuke tilted his head and drew closer to his pink companion and in an instant, the lips of the two Shinkengers met and like an electric shock, the two were overcome with warmth as the two engaged in a passionate kiss. When the two broke the kiss, they both gasped with amazement at what just happened. A big grin crossed ShinkenBlue's face, indicating that he indeed liked what had just happened between him and ShinkenPink. Mako also beamed, chuckling at Ryuunosuke's expression.

"You know, after that training, I think I could use a shower," said Mako.

"So could I, but you go ahead, that way you have hot water," replied Ryuunosuke, obviously trying to be a gentleman to the lovely lady.

"Why don't you join me?" inquired Mako. Ryuunosuke's eyes flew wide open and he could feel a tightening in his pants upon Mako's suggestion, but again, he wanted to make her happy, so he nodded in agreement as the two headed off hand in hand to the showers.

**WARNING: If you are not a fan of lemons or hentai, skip past this part. If you're okay with them, then read on my friends. END OF WARNING**

The running water of the shower looked very inviting, and it was hot enough for them to be comfortable. Mako and Ryuunosuke took a quick glance at one another and smiled before undressing, first came the geta and the tabi, then their hakama and robes, and finally whatever undergarments they had on. The two Shinkengers took a moment to admire each other's exposed bodies, both were astonished at what they saw, Mako took Ryuunosuke's hand and he followed her into the shower. Mako grabbed the soap which was nearby and started to lather Ryuunosuke's slender but well toned body with the yellow colored bar. ShinkenPink was enjoying soaping up ShinkenBlue's well defined back and torso and as she moved the soap around in a circular motion on Ryuunosuke's chest, she drew in close and the two engaged in another kiss. Ryuunosuke placed his hands on Mako's firm buttocks and squeezed both cheeks making the pink warrior squeal with delight, Mako then bent down and started to wash Ryuunosuke's lower half, lovingly stroking his firm member while lathering it making the blue warrior moan in ecstasy indicating he liked what Mako was doing with him.

"Mako-chan," panted Ryuunosuke.

The beautiful pink heroine continued to stroke Ryuunosuke's throbbing manhood as she washed his legs and the handsome blue hero was loving every second of it, soon however, Mako stood back up and handed the soap to Ryuunosuke.

"Your turn to wash me," said Mako teasingly grabbing Ryuunosuke's member making him groan with pleasure again.

"Hai Mako-chan!" affirmed Ryuunosuke, pulling Mako in for another kiss before he went to work on washing Mako's slim but very sexy body. The blue samurai started off by washing the pink one's firm breasts, gently lathering each one of them with great attention and smiling brightly indicating he was having fun with what he was doing. After the running water rinsed the soap off of Mako's breasts, Ryuunosuke took one of the alluring mounds and began to lick it, taking the nipple in his mouth and running his tongue all around it making Mako moan in pleasure telling Ryuunosuke she liked his actions. Ryuunosuke continued with the other breast sucking on it like an infant trying to draw milk from his mother as he continued to lather up the rest of Mako's body eventually coming to her private region which he began to rub gingerly with the soap drawing louder moans of ecstasy from ShinkenPink.

"Ryuu-san," moaned Mako.

Even after Ryuunosuke was finished washing Mako's body, he continued to tease Mako by taking his fingers and playing with Mako's dripping wet opening while still licking and sucking her lovely breasts, Mako's body convulsed with pleasure as Ryuunosuke continued with his pleasing of Mako's body. Eventually, the water was starting to cool down letting the Shinkengers know the hot water was about to run out. Mako turned the water off and the two grabbed towels and wrapped them around themselves.

"Let's continue this in my room," suggested Ryuunosuke, obviously wanting more of Mako.

"Hai Ryuu-san," affirmed Mako who also wanted more pleasure from ShinkenBlue as well as wanting to please him more. The two walked over to Ryuunosuke's room, kissing each other passionately the whole way, Ryuunosuke noted that Mako's lips were sweet, much like fresh strawberries to him, making the blue samurai enjoy kissing the pink warrior's lips even more. As they came to Ryuunosuke's bedroom, Mako took her Shodophone and wrote in kanji a sign that said "Do Not Disturb." Afterwards, the two entered the room and promptly shut the door behind them both dropping their towels to the floor once again allowing them to marvel over each other's bodies.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Mako in a sweet yet slightly seductive tone.

"Let's give each other pleasure at the same time," answered Ryuunosuke as he lie on the floor of his room inviting Mako to join him. Mako lied down on top of Ryuunosuke and turned herself around to where her moist opening was right in his face. Ryuunosuke wasted no time in taking his mouth and lovingly licking Mako's womanhood while Mako reciprocated by taking Ryuunosuke's shaft and placing her mouth over it sucking on it as if it were a Popsicle. The two Shinkengers both let loose lustful moans as they continued to express how they truly felt about one another, their bodies trembling with elation as they continued to satisfy their hunger for each other. Their forms continued to grow hot as their moans of bliss grew louder.

"R-Ryuu-san," moaned Mako.

"M-Mako-chan," moaned Ryuunosuke.

Just before the two could climax, they stopped allowing the paradise to continue forward. Mako got off Ryuunosuke and ran her hand across his abs as she leaned in for another kiss which Ryuunosuke eagerly accepted.

"I'm ready for you to take all of me in," said Mako.

"I won't disappoint you," replied Ryuunosuke.

"I want to be on the bottom," affirmed Mako. Ryuunosuke merely nodded to show he was fine with what Mako wanted. As Mako lie down, Ryuunosuke quickly but carefully got on top of the lovely pink female and promptly inserted his pulsating manhood into Mako's hot and wet opening making her wince at first making him concerned about her well being.

"I'm ok Ryuu-san, keep going," moaned Mako.

Upon hearing this, Ryuunosuke pressed forward and allow himself to fully enter Mako, making the two Shinkengers become one in this moment of euphoria. Ryuunosuke thrust about inside of Mako making her ecstatic moans echo throughout his room, Mako wrapped her legs around Ryuunosuke's waist allowing ShinkenBlue better control as he started to fondle Mako's breasts while he continued thrusting inside of her. The two panted and moaned in joy as ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink were intertwined with one another in the ultimate expression of love for each other. The feeling was electric and hypnotizing for the both of them as their emotions that they had towards one another came rushing out all at once like a tsunami. Mako's body bucked with pleasure as she continued to savor the sensation having Ryuunosuke inside of her was bringing.

"Mako..." panted Ryuunosuke.

"Ryuunosuke..." gasped Mako.

The two Shinkengers naked forms were dripping with sweat as they pressed forward with their fusion with one another. Their cries of bliss still lingering about in Ryuunosuke's bedroom, Ryuunosuke pushed onwards fighting off the out of breath feeling that was washing over him as he made love to Mako and continued to move his hips up and down as Mako welcomed every one of Ryuunosuke's thrusts enjoying the feelings that were covering her insides. The two panted heavily drawing again into another kiss as their bodies remained melded.

"Oh...Ryuu-san!" cried out Mako as Ryuunosuke pushed himself in deeper and deeper into her.

The feelings of passions were still mounting up as ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink could feel themselves growing hotter and hotter, as evidenced by the increased perspiration. Making love was more exhausting to them than any training session or Gedoshuu fight they had come across, but they were savoring every moment of the heaven they were feeling as they were still one with each other. Both of them could feel that their climax was near as they convulsed with elation.

"Ryuu...AAAAH!" screamed Mako.

"Ma..Ma..MAAAAA!" screamed out Ryuunosuke.

And like another tsunami, the two released their climax, Mako allowing herself to take in everything that Ryuunosuke had to offer holding onto him tightly as their tsunami of love continued to engulf them. Ryuunosuke collapsed on top of Mako, both were out of breath, but were both highly satisfied as their love for one another consummated.

"That was an amazing feeling," piped up Ryuunosuke after finally regaining his breath.

"I feel the same way too, and for some reason, doing this with you just felt right," replied Mako as she got under the covers with ShinkenBlue.

"Agreed," commented Ryuunosuke as he lay beside ShinkenPink.

"I hope we defeat the Gedoshuu soon, that way we can do this again soon," said Mako.

"Me too, or that we get another day where they decide not to attack, but even so, you are definitely worth the wait," responded Ryuunosuke.

"I love you Ryuu-san," chimed Mako with sincerety in her voice.

"I love you too Mako-chan," replied Ryuunosuke lovingly.

The two held each other and kissed before turning off the lights, Mako soon fell asleep in Ryuunosuke's arms, and as Ryuunosuke looked over at Mako's naked body snuggled up next to his he smiled once again happy at the outcome of the night and lightly kissed her forehead before he himself drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, we're back in the safe zone now.**

The next morning, Takeru exited his bedroom obviously exhausted, his body was drooping and he yawned loudly as he entered the main quarters of the mansion. Genta gazed over at his friend and wondered what may have been wrong with him.

"Hey Take-chan, what's wrong buddy, are you sick?" asked Genta.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," groaned Takeru.

"Why is that?" inquired Genta.

"I don't wanna talk about it," grumbled Takeru yawning once again after finishing his sentence.

"Well at least you're up in time for breakfast! Nee-san is making pancakes for us," exclaimed Chiaki.

"Eh, Mako is cooking again!" gasped Genta.

"Hey, she actually did a good job last time with the cooking, I'm sure this dish will be just fine," replied Kotoha.

"Where's Ryuunosuke though, he's usually up before any of us though," mused Genta.

As Genta finished his question one of the kuroko pointed to the kitchen and the red, green, yellow, and gold Shinkengers walked over and peeked into the doorway to see Ryuunosuke and Mako flirting with one another as they poured the pancake batter into the frying pan after placing one batch onto a nearby plate.

"What is Ryuunosuke doing with Nee-san?" asked Chiaki obviously bewildered as to what was going on, but before he could storm into the kitchen, Takeru pulled ShinkenGreen back by his shirt keeping him from entering the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of..." Chiaki started to speak before Takeru placed his hand over Chaki's mouth and whispered something to him, causing Chiaki to jump back with his eyes wide open and jaw almost on the floor.

"You mean they...they.." stammered Chiaki, unable to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes, now be quiet about it," grumbled Takeru sternly.

"Aw, Ryuu-san and Nee-san look so cute together," cooed Kotoha.

"Yeah, you're right about that," added Genta.

Just then, the Sukima Sensor went off, indicating another Gedoshuu attack. Hikoma, Takeru's personal assistant ran over to the Shinkengers to warn them about it.

"Tono, another Gedoshuu is attacking the city!" exclaimed Hikoma.

"We'll get right on it," said Takeru, yawning again afterwards.

"Hey, you two, let's go! The kuroko will take care of the pancakes!" called out Hikoma to Ryuunosuke and Mako as he poked his head in the kitchen.

Ryuunosuke and Mako turned to face each other and engaged in a brief kiss before following the other Shinkengers out of the mansion hand in hand and ready to face whatever challenge lied in front of them, not just as Shinkengers, but as lovers too.

**The End**

Author's Note: Well, this is my first foray into Super Sentai, I hope all of you like this Ryuunosuke/Mako story. I'd like to do another one of these fics, but for my favorite series this time, which is Denji Sentai Megaranger. However, if I do make one for Megaranger, I'm still undecided whether I should make it a Kouichirou/Chisato fic or a Shun/Miku fic. I'll come to a decision on that later. Anyways, I'm off to go and plan other stories now. Oh and please read and review.


End file.
